You can never really leave the ones you love
by AnnieChase5679
Summary: "That's what I believed. I thought you were different from the boy I meet on the Hogwarts express all those years ago, I thought you were different from the boy who called me 'Mudblood' in second year, I thought you were different from the boy I slapped in third year, but no you are the exact same." She spit out in disgust. "No you don't understand I was scared."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Flash**

 **A/N: This Idea just came into my head so I hope you like it! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

 **The Past**

This takes place in season three of the Flash.

The Flash team is gathered in S.T.A.R labs working on the new meta case.

They all were silently working when a loud POP could be heard on the other side of the room. They all turned their heads to see a pretty girl standing before them. She stalked up to Julian and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back a bit but starred the girl right in the eyes. Julian hadn't seen this girl since the war and now he was wishing that it could have stayed that way, he saw her eyes glinting with rage and hurt.

"How could you!" she shrieked.

"Granger…?" That just made her even more furious. The others watched this unfold, because Julian never had visitors.

"No don't you dare 'Granger' me! You left!" This girl was clearly upset.

"I'm sorry…. I was scared." Julian looked defeated and ashamed.

"No...No." She started pacing. "You know what I did? I went to Malfoy manor to give you great news, but all I found was you weeping mother. I asked her what was wrong and where you were but she only pointed to a note on the ground next to her. I picked it up to see that you had left!"

"Hermione…"

"No! Do you want to know the news that I had for you? You were going to be a father, to a beautiful boy! The most wonderful boy you could ever meet!" He looked shocked.

"I have a baby boy?" he managed to choke out.

"Hardly a baby now. He's fourteen!" Hermione felt the tears begin to fall. "His name is Scorpius Ronald Granger. His birthday is February twenty-third. He's beautiful you know, looks just like you." Julian was tearing up, how could he not know he had a son? "I kept telling myself that you would come back. Maybe on his first birthday, or on his first Christmas, or maybe when he boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time, but no." Tears were now falling freely from her eyes.

"Julian?" Cisco asked.

"Julian is that what they are calling you now?" She looked at them and proceeded, "His real name is Draco Malfoy." they eyed both of them with a loss for words.

"People used to ask me all the time who the father was but I don't have the heart to tell them. Scorpius asks every day for me to tell him, but I can't. He doesn't understand why the other kids make fun of him, he doesn't understand why 'mommy starts to cry every time I look at him'. He may not know who his father is but his classmates do. They call him blood traitor, Malfoy menace, and other foul names. He came home and asked me what they mean but I couldn't, I just said they were jerks. But he's fourteen now and keeps pressing. I know if I tell him he will hate you. That's how his mind won't understand why you left."

"I don't want him to hate me, I'm different, I've changed." Draco tried to look into her eyes but she didn't let him.

"That's what I believed. I thought you were different from the boy I meet on the Hogwarts express all those years ago, I thought you were different from the boy who called me 'Mudblood' in second year, I thought you were different from the boy I slapped in third year, but no you are the exact same." She spit out in disgust.

"No you don't understand I was scared." He said trying to get her to understand.

"We were all scared! Me, Harry, Pansy, but we didn't run! I gave myself to you, I trusted you! But you ran." Hermione was now sobbing, she couldn't help it. She remembered the fallen everyday, she remembered Ron when he jumped in front of the curse that ended his life to save hers. Harry cried every night after that, and silently so did she. She still remembers his bright red hair and freckled face that she'd come to love. Sure they fought but they loved each other. Draco was there and saw the whole thing. After that Draco protected her, cared for her, even came to love her.

"I'm sorry ok! Sometimes I just wish we could go back to before the war. I would have taken the time to get to know him, then maybe I could have saved him, maybe I could have died instead!" He slammed his fist down on the table in frustration and pain. The others had no idea what was going on.

"Jul-Draco what is going on?" Berry asked. Cisco slowly walked over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. He quickly pulled his hand off but it was to late, Cisco had vibed him.

"Draco you're not from here…" Cisco had seen everything.

"Why did you do that?" Draco was furious, he had worked for years with his aunt to keep people out of his head.

"You can do magic!" Cisco was looking more joyed by the second.

"Yes I can, but I have bigger problems to deal with," He turned towards Hermione and pulled her toward him. "I'm so sorry." He knew it wasn't enough but what else was he supposed to say? He had broken her heart.

"Draco why are you so scared? He's not coming back he can't hurt you anymore." She said in a gentle voice that made him relax.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to save you, that I wouldn't be able to be there for you. Like when my aunt tortured you. I didn't help you, I was frozen." Hermione gently put her hand to his cheek and brushed away the tears.

"Draco I don't blame you for what your aunt did to me or for Ronald's death." He nodded and sat down. She forgave him for that but she knew that he hadn't forgave himself. Hermione knew that he was broken from the day she meet him. His eyes flashed with pain and he made fun of people because that's all he knew. Harry was the one who found him that dreadful night in Hogsmade. He laid broken on the ground, not willing to live. Harry, Ron, and Hermione carried him to the Hospital wing. They didn't know what had happened but they knew that he needed help, he was mentally unstable. Voldemort had broken him till he was only a shadow of his former self. They brought him to the Black house that summer right before the war and he was welcomed to the Order. He told the Order everything he knew about Voldemort, and in return they kept him safe. Once they went to war though his mother dragged him back to the manor. He was not welcomed but his mother wanted him by her side. Once the Snatchers had caught the golden trio, he was asked to identify them. Draco had lied of course but in return Hermione was tortured and he was forced to watch. Bellatrix was just about to use the killing curse when Weasley jumped in front of it. Draco raced to get Hermione. Dobby had come to save them, all of them, he apperated them to the beach house, but Bellatrix threw her knife at Dobby's heart. Ron died, Dobby died, and it was all his fault.

"Draco they didn't die in vain." Hermione told him. "Please come back though and meet your son?" She pleaded with him. He knew that it was time to grow up and be there for her and Scorpius.

"I will come back." Her face glowed and her lips crashed into his. It was the most amazing feeling in the world Draco thought. He missed her so much. He pulled away and smiled, she smiled back.

"Aww isn't that cute!" H.R commented. They both forgot about their audience.

"Guy's it's been really nice to meet you…" Draco started.

"It's fine, you need to be there for your family." Berry said giving him a smile. "We are going to miss you though."

"You too. I should bring my son back in the summer." Draco said farewell to them all. "And please try to forget about all the magic." They nodded and before they knew it Hermione and Draco were gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading please review so I know what you think! While I was writing about Ron dying I definitely cried:( I LOVE RON!**

 **Also read my Scorpius/Rose fanfic. It's called: Learning to Love in a world full of Hate.**


End file.
